Tired
by Hera.Haru
Summary: Las despedidas duelen, pero igualmente, se sonrie. ONESHOT DHG. Hate Summarys...ñ.ñ


**Desclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer de historias anteriores son de J.K Rowling, ya lo sabéis n.n**

**Tired**

OneShot

Tanto tiempo en aquel sitio, para ser mas exacto, siete largos años, donde había pasado de todo, menos lo que yo quería que pasara, dejaría todo atrás, nunca mas volvería a aquel lugar, tampoco escucharía nunca mas a Potter hablando sobre sus honorables actos, ni a Weasly hablando de lo genial que seria su vida fuera de Hogwarts que entraría en el mejor equipo de Quidditch y se casaría con la insufrible de Granger.

Pequeña sabelotodo Granger, premio anual siempre, la mente privilegiada de Hogwarts, la que al salir de aquí ya tenia trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, además de varios premios honoríficos por su gran trabajo y esfuerzo dentro de Hogwarts. Todas las clases en las que había escuchado esas palabras "¡Profesor yo!", todas las veces en las que fueron pareja en las diferentes asignaturas, donde ella siempre lo quería hacer todo, como si yo, no tuviese ni idea o fuera manco.

_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone_

Ese horrible pelo enmarañado de color castaño claro, esa pequeña nariz tan asquerosa, esa forma de superioridad al andar, la forma en la que tenia de ayudar a los demás a hacer sus cosas, la forma en la que regañaba a sus amigos porque nada le parecía lo suficientemente perfecto para ella, la forma que tenia de insultarme, siempre sacando pecho y su superioridad por delante.

Su perfecta forma de sonreír, su mirada de desconcierto, su forma de reír, ella era perfecta, asquerosamente perfecta, aun recuerdo el día en el que me contaron que estaba con Weasly, me reí junto con todos los Slytherin, y después llegue a mi habitación con una gran presión en el pecho, tragaba los sentimientos, no lloraría nunca, por nada ni por nadie. Estuve todo aquel año, fue aquel año de sexto curso, insultándolos, sobre todo a ella, siempre todo el tiempo, cualquier momento a solas lo aprovechaba para amenazarla con que algún día la mataría por ser una sangre sucia, yo sabia que no lo haría nunca, pero tenia que descargar todo el odio hacia Weasly en ella. Al empezar séptimo, decidí dejarlo, intentar no volver a pensar en ella.

—Draco, baja rápido ya, te estamos esperando—era Blaise, el siempre lo supo todo, todo lo que sentía por ella, aunque no le hablásemos del tema—

— ¡Ahora voy! —grité desganado.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

Cerré las maletas, me puse la camisa negra que estaba encima de mi cama, me mire en el espejo, eche con una mano mi cabello hacia atrás, suspiré, y me encamine hacia la sala común. Ahí estaban, Blaise con Pansy de la mano, Crabbe y Goyle pegándose por una galleta que tenia Crabbe en la mano, mire esa escena bien, seria la ultima vez que la vería.

—Supongo que haz recogido todas tus cosas, ¿no?—me dijo Blaise—porque como algo se quede en Hogwarts, llegara una de sexto curso y encontrara algo tuyo y empezara a fantasear contigo, ¿Eso te gustaría?—sabia lo que estaba intentando, alegrarme un poco, debe de imaginarse lo que me estaba pasando.

—Me encantaría—dije sonriendo irónicamente.

—Draco, estas muy extraño, ¿Te preocupa algo?—Pansy leyó mi mente, Blaise de peñiscó un poco el brazo el señal de que se callara, pero ella no hizo caso—Blaise estate quieto por favor. Cualquier cosa que necesites pídemela Draco.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me_

Solo le sonreí, entonces vi como Blaise le decía algo al oído a Pansy, y ella iba al lado de Millicent y el venia hacia mi, entonces supe, que vendría la gran charla sobre el tema, consejos de un profesional, cosas que entran por un oído y salen por el otro.

Entonces me sorprendí, no dijo nada, solo me miro y sonrió.

—Vamos a la despedida Draco.

—Claro, Blaise.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco, creí que empezaría a hablar conmigo sintiendo la típica pena de todo el mundo.

Bajamos las escaleras y empezamos a pasar por los pasillos, los dos en absoluto silencio, mirando a nuestro alrededor sabiendo que esta seria la ultima vez que pasaríamos en este lugar, llegamos a la puerta, se nos acerco mucha gente hablando de lo mucho que nos extrañarían y esas típicas frases que se dicen en las despedidas, seguimos andando evadiendo a la gente con una sonrisa, nos sentamos en la mesa, entonces Dumbledore empezó a hablar.

—Queridos alumnos, hoy acaba un curso para unos, y para otros acaba una gran etapa de sus vidas como magos y como personas, me refiero a los alumnos de séptimo curso. Muchos de vosotros os habéis hecho sonar mucho por la escuela, otros sin embargo no, pero a todos os hemos cogido mucho cariño—hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta—Supongo, que en ese tiempo habéis hecho muchas amistades, aunque también muchas rivalidades, espero que las amistades las sigáis conservando, y las rivalidades, bueno, transformarlas de alguna manera a amistades. Bueno, solo quería despedirme de vosotros—Y con esto concluyó su discurso dedicado a nuestro curso y empezó a hablar de lo siempre—

_You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Mire hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y la mire a ella, grabé su sonrisa en mi mente, cada movimiento y cada expresión, por lo menos conservaría algo suyo de esta forma.

Después miré mi mesa, y parecía que era una despedida de un curso cualquiera, ¿Solo yo me había dado cuenta de que dejábamos Hogwarts, a lo mejor era el único que perdía a alguien.

Nadie sabe lo duro que es ser yo, fingir, mentir, odiar...**odiar a quien no odias es amar a quien no te ama**

Me levante de ahí, y camine hacia mi sala común. Recorrí los pasillos como la primera vez que los pise. Llegue a la sala común y me senté en uno de los sofás, mire a mi alrededor, cada rincón de esa habitación tenia un pequeño recuerdo de lo que habían sido esos siete años. Me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación, me estaba poniendo cursi. Cogi las maletas y baje otra vez a la sala común, allí ya estaban todos, riendo y hablando, otros dándose abrazos, y otro llorando.

Ahora era cuando empezaban a darse cuenta de que pasaba hoy.

— ¡Draco! ¡Draco!—me dijo Millicent—Espero que nos sigamos viendo... —lo demás que dijo no le tome importancia, todas las palabras de los demás me parecían nada, comparado con lo que tendría que vivir dentro de unas horas.

Entonces Blaise me dio una palmada en la espalda y Pansy me cogio del brazo indicándome que era hora de salir de allí. Salimos de allí, caminamos hacia la entrada de Hogwarts que esta llena de alumnos, intente buscar con la mirada a Granger, pero no la veía por ninguna parte. Salimos fuera, hacia los jardines, nos metimos en las barcas partiendo de esta forma hacia la estación.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

Ya a lo lejos se podía apreciar la inmensa maravilla que era Hogwarts, sonreí, por no llorar, no podía ponerme sentimental en estos momentos.

Llegamos por fin a la estación, baje de aquella barca, y me fui donde estaban Blaise y Pansy hablando, entonces la vi a ella perdida con Potter, probablemente, buscando a Weasly.

Me subí al tren, y la ví persiguiendo a su gato. El gato se me enredo entre las piernas, ella estaba arrodillada en el suelo y lo logro coger hábilmente sin darse cuenta de que era yo el que la estaba mirando desde arriba, entonces levanto la mirada y me vio, se le abrieron los ojos.

Le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, me miro desconfiada, pero al final acepto, me cogió de la mano y la levante, me sonrió y yo le sonreí.

—Gracias, Malfoy

—De nada, Granger

Y cada uno partimos a nuestros vagones.

Abrí la puerta de mi vagón y me encontré con Blaise y Pansy discutiendo otra vez, por una cosa que seguramente no tendría el más mínimo de los sentidos, me senté en frente de ellos y carraspee un poco la garganta para que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me_

—Vaya vaya, ¿Dónde haz estado?—me dijo Blaise mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

—En ninguna parte, solo que no encontraba el vagón—mentí que mas les podía decir—O no, estaba con Granger, ya sabéis la sangre sucia esa que tanto detestáis, la estaba ayudando a levantarse porque su odioso gato se enredo entre mis piernas y estaba arrodillada ante mi, como soy un caballero y no tengo la mente tan depravada como vosotros dos le cedí la mano, es que estoy enamorado de ella ¿Sabéis?—pensé, hasta pensando soy irónico.

—Estaba discutiendo con Blaise sobre que, algún día volveríamos a Hogwarts por algún motivo y el dice que no, ¿Tu que opinas?—me comentó Pansy.

—No opino—y empecé a mirar por la ventana.

Quedaba poco para la despedida final, después de esto, estoy muy seguro de que no volvería a dirigirme la palabra con ella en ningún momento.

El tren se detuvo haciendo que Pansy se cayera al suelo junto con su gran maleta. Me adelante con Blaise y salimos del tren, suspiré, ¿Quieres decirle una ultima cosa a Granger? No, pensé.

Camine entre la gente buscando donde habían dejado mis cosas y volví a cruzarme con ella, la mire y seguí andando hacia delante.

Por fin encuentro mis maletas, ahora solo esperar a que vengan los de servicio a por ellas, busque con la mirada a Blaise y a Pansy, pero ni rastro de ellos, estarían utilizando algún lugar como salpicadero.

Sentí como alguien me llamaba, era Blaise, avisándome de que se iba ya, me despedí de el dándole un abrazo, sabia que ese no seria la despedida final, a el lo vería siempre, y lo tenia por seguro, gran amigo y gran apoyo.

Cogi mis cosas y ande hasta donde estaba mi padre esperándome, me detuve un rato, la contemplé y dije para mis adentros: Adiós Hermione.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Me inspiré en la canción de My Inmortal de Evanescence.**

**Se que es un final triste, pero es un One Shot n.n**

**Si queréis dejad rewiew ñ.ñ**

**Besos,**

**Hera**


End file.
